<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucette, the exception by the_ice_star_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433158">Lucette, the exception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ice_star_me/pseuds/the_ice_star_me'>the_ice_star_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories about Lucette Britton and Rod Widdensov [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Spoilers, Step-siblings, flirty step-siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ice_star_me/pseuds/the_ice_star_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucette is once again meeting with with Rod in the forest. There is one question in her mind, so she decides that this is a good opportunity to ask him how he ended up falling in love with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucette Riella Britton/Rod Benedikt Widdensov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories about Lucette Britton and Rod Widdensov [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucette, the exception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've wondered myself how Rod fell in love with Lucette when all the people he seems to like are very different from her. So this is my attempt to answer this question. Also, I fell like there is not enough content for Lucette and Rod, so writting fanfic for them is my way to help solve this lack of content.<br/>There are spoilers for Rod's route, so you should only read this if you have finished his route or if you don't mind spoilers.<br/>English is not my mother-tongue, so there may be grammar mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucette is once again meeting with with Rod in the forest. There is one question in her mind, so she decides that is a good opportunity to ask him that.<br/>- Rod, I’ve been wondering … how did you end up falling in love with me after Viorica? I mean, we are very different. She is the sweet and gentle girl, while I am an assertive and blunt girl. I can understand getting over someone who doesn’t love you back, but, considering how you loved her, one would think you would be more likely to fall in love with another sweet girl instead of the so-called ice princess. So, how? How did you fall in love with someone like me?<br/>- Hey! We both know you aren’t really an ice princess. I mean … you kind of were an ice princess, but you are past that.<br/>- Am I? - Lucette interrupted him. - I’m not so sure. Some people, including you, talk about how much I changed, but I don’t feel like I changed that much. I feel like what really changed wasn’t me, but how I see the people. Think about you, for example. You certainly treat me way better now than you did before. Does that mean you changed? No, what changed is how you see me.</p><p> </p><p>- It seems you think I’m a better person now because I treat people, like Ophelia and Emelaigne, better. - She continued. - But the thing is that I trust them more now and that’s why I treat them better, not because I became a better person. I’m still an assertive woman and frankly I don’t think I can change that and I don’t even want to change that. Politeness is a great virtue, but I always valued sincerity more. I don’t want to turn into one of these people who put on a mask of politeness and hide their true feelings and beliefs behind smiles. I like upfront people better, which is why I fell in love with you instead of some sweet and gentle guy. But you … you don’t seem to appreciate assertiveness as I do, despite being an assertive guy yourself. Viorica, Emelaigne, Ophelia, all the people you love or used to love are sweet and gentle. So how did I become the exception, the only assertive person you care about?<br/>- I don’t have anything against assertiveness as long as it’s reasonable. There is nothing wrong with being blunt if your criticism is directed to people who deserve it. And you should know by now that I also despise people whose nicety is only an act. Gentleness is admirable, but only when it’s genuine. As for my sister and my mother … to be honest, sometimes I wish they were more assertive themselves.<br/>Lucette raised her eyebrow.<br/>- Really? I would never have guessed. I believed you thought they were perfect and didn’t have to change anything.<br/>- They don’t have to change. Don’t get me wrong. I love them very much. It’s not that I don’t want them to be gentle. Their kindness is one of their best qualities, but sometimes they are too kind for their own good; like when they treated you kindly even when you shunned them away. They end up suffering for being like this and I don’t want them to suffer.</p><p> </p><p>- Do you really mean it when you say all that? Is it really not a problem to you if someone is assertive and blunt? - She fixed him with a gaze. - I’m sorry if I’m being annoying, but it’s just that this is a huge part of who I am. I can’t change that and I don’t want to. I always valued sincerity and, unfortunately, sometimes you have to choose between being sincere or putting on a mask of politeness.<br/>- I see now that I was misguided in the way I treated some people, so I was unfair to them. - She continued. - Some people really just wanted to be my friends, but I pushed them away because I didn’t believe them. In Ophelia and Emelaigne’s case, there were also my suspicions that there were trying to take my father and the crown away from me. But if people were all as bad as I thought they were, then I think my assertiveness would be justified. And the fact is that there are people who are really bad. So I don’t see how I would need to be less assertive. I think what I need is to learn how evaluate people better, so I will know how to differentiate people who are genuinely kind from people who are putting up an act. And … I wanted to you to appreciate my assertiveness because it’s a great part of who I am, so great that I don’t see how anyone can love me in spite of it. I think someone can only truly love me if they can appreciate the way I am, including my straightforwardness.</p><p> </p><p>- And you were worried I might not truly love you?<br/>- Something … something like that, yes. I was kind of worried that you were hoping that I would start to be all smiles and then you would get upset with me when you realized that I’m the same girl as before. I mean, you said that I changed, didn’t you? You spoke like if I hadn’t “changed”, you wouldn’t have fallen in love with me. But I don’t think I changed; at least not much. Not to mention how you don’t seem to like people who are not gentle. Even between Parfait and Delora, you always got along better with Parfait because she is gentle while Delora is snarky. It’s ironic since you are not a gentle guy yourself, but it’s the truth.<br/>- And I wouldn’t be as I am if I thought people should be all smiles. I do admire genuine kindness, but it doesn’t mean I think no one should be assertive. It’s all about being reasonable and treating people fairly. So, in the end, fairness is what I really care about. Why shouldn’t I love you? I saw that you learned to treat people right. And how can you even doubt my love for you when you broke my curse by confessing your love for me? Have you already forgotten that? Do I need to remind you that the way for me to break my curse was to be loved back by the person I love and that person was you?<br/>- I didn’t forget that, which is why it was difficult for me to make sense of this situation.<br/>- Difficult? Well, I think it’s quite simple. I – love - you. We grew close after your curse and I fell in love with you. And I have always known you to be blunt. It’s not like you ever pretended to be any different. So you shouldn’t worry about that. I love you, Lucette, bluntness and all. Matter of fact, I even admire you for knowing to stand up for yourself and for the people you care about, just as you did when you stood up for my mother.</p><p> </p><p>Lucette squeezed his hand affectionately.<br/>- It feels great knowing that. - She smiled at him. - And I love you too, Rod. I want you to know that.<br/>He stroke her cheek and kissed her.<br/>- And I’m glad this issue is solved. Can’t have you not knowing how much I love you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>